Transformers: Valentine's Day
by DragonFlameShuriken
Summary: Bluedragon is attending a party held by her sister, Bladedancer. What will happen?
1. Chapter 1

**I stood in the shadow watching the cons and bots stand in the pink and red heart conquered room. I glared in disgust at the pink and red décor. It was Bladedancer's idea to have Valentine's day together. Urgh, I hate this idea. But Bladedancer insisted that I come or else she'll blackmail me. I looked at the tiny humans directing the music. The music was loud annoying rock. The noise was driving me nuts but I still stood in the shadow not wanting to be noticed by anyone. Just then Bladedancer came in, she had a big smile on her face. A smile that got on my nerves. I sighed silently, this isn't how I like to spend a perfectly fine day. The chattering fell silent as she looked at everyone. "Wazzup everybody?" she asked. Everybody glared at her with utter hatred, but she just ignored them. I sighed, if she keeps this up, she will likely get grounded.**

 **After a short while, things got a little interesting. I watched from my perch silently as Soundwave crossed the room towards Bladedancer. He was very hesitant to approach my twin. When he was in a 5-meter radius her, he stared at her trying to catch her attention. It was not working. After a short while, he gave up and instead headed towards my hidden perch. I froze, how did he know where I was? He walked over and silently beckoned for me to follow him. I crossed my arms and glared at him. Soundwave stared at me persistently. Finally, I gave up and asked, "What is it?" Soundwave gestured towards Bladedancer. "You want to get her attention," I stated. Soundwave nodded. I sighed and stepped out of the shadows. The chatter quickly died down. I glared and nudged Soundwave.**

 **Soundwave walked over to Bladedancer and I retrieved back into the shadows. The chatter went up and Soundwave was talking to Bladedancer. Suddenly a loud happy nutty shriek exploded out in midst the chatter. Everybody stared at Bladedancer. She was smiling like a maniac and hugging Soundwave. I face-palmed. It was embarrassing. I had a feeling Soundwave asked Bladedancer out on a date, since he has been trying for like… forever. Soundwave quickly led Bladedancer outside so they can have some privacy.**

 **The room filled up with chattering and loud rock music. Making the whole thing unbearable. Just when I was about to sneak out of the pink and red room, I crashed into Starscream. I got up and glared at him. "Calm down," said Starscream. I pushed past him and was about to open the door when I saw Bladedancer and Soundwave. I sighed, what stupid luck I have. I was about to crawl into a vent opening nearby when Starscream asked, "Aren't you gonna stay?" "No, I hate Bladedancer's idea of a peaceful meeting," I replied and crawled into the vent. Leaving a confused Starscream behind.**

 **Truth to be told, I didn't leave, I used the vent to eavesdrop on what Soundwave had to say to Bladedancer. After all, I want to know what Soundwave had to say, I don't want my sister to end up having a broken heart or something like that. So, I hid in the vents and listened. Turns out Soundwave is asking Bladedancer out on a date, just like I suspected. A happy ending for Bladedancer, I thought as I sneaked back into the party room. As I climbed out of the vent, it turns out I was on the ceiling. I lost my grip and fell. Right onto Starscream.**

 **I jumped up and felt my face heat up. I quickly left the room. As I left, I heard Bladedancer laughing. I frowned and thought, Bladedancer, if you try to blackmail me, I will make sure you regret it. Then I left the autobot base and flew towards the Nemisis. Little did I know, Starscream was trailing me the whole time, right after I fell onto him. He stared as I flew off into the starry sky. Then he muttered to himself, "Should I ask her out on a date like Soundwave did with Bladedancer?"**

 **Hey guys! I know da PRINT is in bold, but I was having technical difficulties. Hope u guys understand. Anyways, HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY!**


	2. Chapter 2

The room was quiet. Since Bladedancer and Soundwave are on a date, the room was soundless. I liked the peace and quiet. The autobots and decepticons were in the same room. It was really awkward. Some decepticons and autobots were glaring at each other. For example, Bulkhead and Knockout are glaring at each other with pure annoyance. These two have been doing this for quite a while. The weirdest thing in the room was couples and singles.

As I observe the group from the shadows, I noticed a few things. Arcee and Bumblebee were holding hands and smiling at each other. Megatron kept looking in their direction, I think they remind him of my mother and himself. Optimus was… well… Optimus. He was completely undisturbed by what was going around him. And there was Smokescreen, he was not his usual cheery self, instead, he was mister down-in-the-dumps. I heard that Smokescreen was like this ever since the Valentine's Day party. I figure he must have felt sad because he has no girlfriend. Airachnid was even here. She was glaring at Arcee, but not with hatred. I sense that she is glaring with jealousy. Not my problem that she is alone. If I was her, I'd ignore the whole thing. Ratchet was also like Smokescreen. But he was the oldest guy in the room, so what's the big deal? Ratchet's grumpy ways seemed to be replaced with sad about everything. That is completely not Ratchet's way of life.

While I was observing the room, Starscream crept up behind me. He was about to say hi when the commlink screen burst to life. "HEY GUYS!" came a way too cheerful voice. I groaned and face-palmed. It was Bladedancer and Soundwave at the beach. "Just wanted to check in on you guys. Hi dad! Hey Dragonfly!" Bladedancer said cheerfully. I felt my face heat up at her nickname. "My name is Bluedragon, not Dragonfly," I said angrily. "Aww… Come on sis! Why can't you be cute for once in a while?" Bladedancer asked. I glared at her. "Fine, be little miss grumpy, I don't care," Bladedancer said with a pout. Soundwave patted her on the shoulder. "Any ways… Bye!" Bladedancer said with a wave. Then the screen closed. I sighed in annoyance. Everybody was staring at me.

Knockout burst into laughter. "What kind of nickname is Dragonfly?" he asked between fits of laughter. I glared and Knockout shuts up. I fluttered my wings in frustration and ended up hitting Starscream in the process. "Ow," said Starscream when he got whacked in the head. "Sorry," I grumbled as I sat down in annoyance. "It's alright. Um… are you okay?" asked Starscream. I nodded. "So… um… do you want to hang out some other time…?" asked Starscream. He sounded very uncertain. "Um… sure," I replied with a shrug. "Why does everyone have a girlfriend?" groaned Smokescreen. Starscream stared at him with a confused look. Then he looked at me. I shrugged, unsure what to say. Then I stood up and left the room. I didn't notice everyone staring at me as I left.


End file.
